A Tale of Unconditional Love
by Snowstorm Thirteen
Summary: A short multi-chapter fic based on the themes for the third Elsanna Week, covering their lives together over time. Modern AU, non-incest.
1. I Do

A/N: Unlike my submissions for the previous Elsanna Week, which were a series of unconnected ficlets that I swear I'm still going to finish, my contribution to this week will be a 7 chapter story, with some time having passed between each part. I hope you'll enjoy my tale of our lovely lesbians as they spend their lives together. Stay strong, shippers.

* * *

Anna paced around the dressing room, biting her lip and furrowing her brow. She muttered to herself, constantly gesturing to nowhere in particular. Finally, she froze in place, throwing her hands in the air, shouting "I can't do this! I just can't do this!"

Kristoff gaped, sending her a concerned look. "Anna, you're not just going to make her arrive at an empty altar, are you?"

Anna rolled her eyes at him and huffed, "No, it's not _that_. I won't do that. Elsa's gonna get married so hard she won't know what hit her." Kristoff gave her a quizzical glance, deciding not to comment as she continued. "It's my stupid hair!" She flipped it, watching despairingly in the mirror as parts flew every which-way, settling into an untamed mess. "I can't get it into that fancy bun they did for the Melbourne Cup, it's not agreeing with anything stylish, and I can hardly get married in pigtails!"

Kristoff walked over to her, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, worry wart. Your hair will be fine. Just leave it out. You'll have Elsa swooning down the aisle when she sees your luscious locks set free."

Looking at Kristoff as if he were insane, she stepped back, exasperated. "Have you _seen_ what I'm wearing? Letting my hair run wild's not a good look with this getup." Demonstrating her point, she thrust her arms down, as if to remind him of her ivory suit. The jacket was embroidered with intricate snowflakes, a custom request to symbolise joining her life with the champion skater.

"You're wrong," Kristoff insisted flatly. He grabbed her by the shoulders, careful not to crumple her suit as he pulled her to the chair and sat her down. She begun to protest, but he moved a finger to her lips, shushing her; standing behind her, he focused on their reflections for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin, deep in thought.

Anna puffed impatiently, a lock of hair rising and falling with her breath. "Are you gonna stand there all day looking at my bird's nest, or are you gonna put those styling skills to good use?" She whined after a little while.

Like a lightbulb switching on, Kristoff grinned. "Right! Got it. Okay, close your eyes, I've got this."

"But," Anna said, pouting, "how will I know what you're doing?"

"That's the point," Kristoff replied. "I don't want you to fret. Now, no peeking."

Reluctantly, Anna screwed her eyes shut. "Just don't gimmie a mohawk or something." She muttered warningly, hearing Kristoff chuckle as he started combing her hair. He combed it for a while before she heard him spraying something, probably some kind of hairspray.

After a surprisingly short amount of time, Kristoff smirked. "Open up."

"Already?" Anna queried, a little concerned, refusing to open her eyes. "You can't be done with it yet."

Kristoff chuckled. "You underestimate me so much. Have a little faith."

Anna held her breath, slowly cracking open one eye, then the other. She was stunned by the sight before her. "I think you're right," she breathed, impressed by her friend's work. "Twenty bucks she'll pass out before she makes it to me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dressing room across the hall, Elsa was on the edge of her seat, focused heavily on her makeup. She paid immense attention to each precise stroke as she applied her blush. Gerda watched her niece with great appreciation for her attention to detail.

Aggie had a smile of excitement plastered to her face, cooing, "Look at you, getting all ready for your big day." She sighed happily. "You two will be the sweetest couple the sporting world has ever seen."

"We're already the sweetest couple in the sporting world," Elsa joked as her lips twitched into a confident smirk.

Aggie waved her hand around. "Details, dear, details. Sweetest _married_ couple."

Gerda smiled as Elsa placed her brush down. "Sweetie, we're your bridesmaids, shouldn't we be doing that for you?"

Elsa chuckled. "You already helped me into this dress. I think you two need a break. This is the most complicated thing I've ever managed to get into."

"Well," Aggie giggled, "I doubt Anna will have trouble getting you out of it." Both Elsa and Gerda spun to face her, stunned. "Oh, come on," she chimed. "Have you seen how many straps she has to deal with around those horses? Your dress will hardly-"

"I'm not going to have my wedding night activities compared to horses." Elsa shook her head before turning back to the mirror. She began applying her eye shadow, only a little distracted by the prospect of the night ahead.

"I can't do this! I just can't do this!"

Hearing Anna's outburst, Gerda and Aggie both turned to Elsa, concerned. Elsa simply smiled, making sure her makeup was even. "Do you think she'll…?" Gerda couldn't even finish her sentence.

Elsa moved her eyes to meet Gerda's reflection. "It's her hair."

Aggie and Gerda shared a look. "You're not at all worried?" Aggie was wringing her hands.

"Nope," Elsa spoke confidently. "Wait for it… wait for it…"

The three of them paused, keeping their ears out for any sign of Anna's voice.

"It's my stupid hair!"

Elsa leaned back, a snarky _I told you so _written across her features.

"Well then." Gerda shrugged, declaring "I guess nobody knows her better than you."

"You're right," Elsa smiled, dreamily. "And I know she loves me, hates her hair, and wouldn't dash off into the woods on our wedding day." Leaning back toward the vanity, she started on her eyeliner. "You two should know better than to doubt my wife-to-be." Aggie and Gerda shared an apologetic look. "Did you r_eally_ think the woman who proposed to me would freak out and leave?"

Aggie breathed uncomfortably. "Well, no, but-"

Elsa cut her off with snorty chortle. "You know I'm not serious." She shook the mascara tube as that dreamy smile returned to her face. "I just can't believe today's really the day! If it weren't for the dress, I could be getting ready to go on the ice." Her bridesmaids smiled warmly as she continued.

"Anna's my everything. Even if I slip up a performance, she makes me feel like I've aced it. She could come home covered in dust, hay and horse hair every day for fifty years, and I'd still love her as much as I do now."

Just as Elsa put the mascara brush back in its tube, there was a knock at the door; a man announced, "The bride's ready for the… other bride. Time for the wedding march."

Elsa steadied herself, pulling down her veil. "This is it."

* * *

The next morning, Anna and Elsa were on the couch of their honeymoon suite, hunched over the messy pile of newspapers and sporting magazines gracing the coffee table. Anna had insisted on buying them check out how their marriage was portrayed by various news sources. They had provided some good humour, to say the least.

Elsa shook her head. "I can't believe _News Express_. What was the title again, "'Olympic Gold Medalist Elsa Valkoinen Marries Girlfriend?' They didn't even mention your name!"

"Well, at least _Riding Words_ has my back," Anna beamed. "'Top Breeder Anna Hart Seals the Deal with Pro Skater.' Now look who gets left out." Her eyes shined with pride as she stuck out her tongue.

Shooting her a mischievous side-smile, Elsa picked up _Ice United_. "I'm not so sure you've won just yet, my dear wife." She displayed the front cover, photo of the pair smiling happily at the altar gracing the gloss cover. "'Gold Bearing Skater Elsa Valkoinen Marries Horse Rider.'"

"Horse rider?" Anna balled her fists. "Horse rider?! I'm not even a pro rider! I just… That's not even my job!"

Chuckling, Elsa raised a hand to cover her mouth as Anna snatched the magazine off her. "Well, it's not like being versed in the horsing community is _Ice United's_ job."

Anna furrowed her brow as she flipped through the magazine, finding the two page spread covering their wedding day. The main display was a snap of their wedding kiss, with a few other smaller photos of Elsa skating her signature performance at the recent Olympics. "Let's see what this hack wrote… 'A joyous ceremony was held this weekend as the recent Gold Medal figure skater, Elsa Valkoinen, married her long-term girlfriend, esteemed horse rider Anna Hart.'"

"Well, at least they had the kindness to say you're an _esteemed_ horse rider."

"Most of this isn't even about our marriage! They're still talking about your Olympic win!" She squinted, hunting for the journalist's name. "'Sven Stephens.' Do you know this guy?"

Groaning, Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my God. _Oh my God_."

"What is it?"

Elsa let out a sudden burst of laugher. "Oh my God, Anna, I'm so sorry." Anna cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Sven's kind of a friend. He's been following my career since before I was in the public eye, sometimes shows up at the rink to take snaps of my practice. Oh, Anna, this is my fault."

"_What's_ your fault?"

"He said you were a horse rider. When he asks about you, I call you 'my little horse rider.' I can't believe he actually put that in the article."

Balling her fists, Anna looked like she could strangle her new wife at any second. The moment passed, and Anna smiled dreamily. "Your little horse rider, eh? You're too cute."

Elsa ruffled her red mane. "You're the cute one, little horse rider."

"Okay, okay, since this argument never goes anywhere, let's see what else we've got… Oh, _The Equine Examiner!_ This one's gonna be good."

Elsa grabbed it before Anna had a chance. "I'm not even on the cover of this one." Elsa pouted. "It's just you and that horse."

"Hey!" Anna raised a pointed finger at her. "I'll have you know that horse is on his way to becoming a historical champion!"

Elsa sighed, followed by a light chuckle. She admired the well-bred white horse by Anna's side. "Well, I don't doubt that. Let's see, 'Breeder of Champions Bonds Her Life with Olympic Skater.' Well, they didn't mention either of our names in this one."

Anna leaned back. "We're probably mentioned in the article itself."

"Ah, there!" Elsa found the spread, donned with another photo of their wedding kiss. "It opens with… 'Anna Hart, profound champion breeder, scored a hot babe this-' What?! A hot babe?" It was Anna's turn to burst into laughter. She looked like she was going to choke. Elsa eyed the writer's name with suspicion. "Anna… do you know Sitron Westergard?"

"Yes!" she coughed through her laughing fit. "Wow, I didn't think he'd actually do it…"

Elsa shot her a stern glance. "Anna…"

Anna waved her off. "It was a stupid bet. I dared him to call you that in the wedding article. I never thought he'd actually do it." She beamed with pride. "He owes me a 4 page spread on Winter's Heart."

"Well," Elsa shrugged. "I suppose you've got to promote your new stock somehow."

"That's the horsin' life." Anna stretched. "We got any of these left?"

Elsa checked the pile, eyes widening with horror as she saw the lone remaining magazine. "Oh no…"

"What's the- oh, oh no…"

They both stared in shock at the copy of _Hot Hot Gossip_. "Anna, why did you even get this one?"

"It's… bound to be… fun…" She giggled nervously.

Elsa sighed as she watched Anna grab the horrid rag, trembling. "Actors, actors, singer, actor, band… ah, here we go." Their marriage was covered on a half-page article, showing various angles of their kiss. "Ahem, 'Sporty chicks Elsa Valkoinen and Anna Hart shared a lackluster kiss at their wedding. We would have liked to see some hot les action this weekend, or some tongue, at least! What do you think? Share your thoughts, hothotgoss #valkoinenhartkiss.' Oh, I'd like to share my thoughts, alright…"

Elsa sighed. "Well, it's not like we'd expect anything better." She leaned over to see the journalist who seemed to be expecting some kind of make-out session at a formal wedding. "Hans Westergard. Wait, Westergard?"

Anna chuckled. "He's Sitron's brother. Used to work for _Equine_, but his articles were sub-par. Boss told him he'd only be fit for _Hot Hot_. Nobody thought he'd actually take the job. He's been kind of mad at me ever since."

"Why you?"

"No reason, really, just anger by association, I guess."

"Well," Elsa beamed, "At least we've got some good ones in here. I think I'll frame the _Ice United_ spread."

"Yeah, you just want more reason to brag about your Olympic stint."

"Or," Elsa kissed her forehead, "Maybe I just want to put 'esteemed horse rider' on proud display."

"Well… in that case…" Anna smirked mischievously. "I'm gonna frame the _Equine Examiner_ article. My wonderful achievement of snagging a hot babe has to be immortalized."

Having finished their morning fun of reading about themselves, Anna and Elsa simply sat on the couch, holding hands. Anna slumped her head on Elsa's shoulder. After a while, Elsa started to get up, but Anna said "Don't you dare break snuggle time."

Elsa simply giggled, sat back and put an arm around Anna's shoulders. "I love you, my little horse rider."

"I love you too, my hot babe."

* * *

A/N: Due to time restrictions, I had to choose between the magazine scene and the wedding scene itself. I chose the morning after for some fun fluff. Last part inspired by a Korrasami comic where they joke about their wedding articles. You can be sure my submissions each day won't be this long, hahah! From here onward, I'll write shorter drabbles and probably come back to flesh it out as a full fic later. Enjoy this lovely Elsanna week, shippers!


	2. Welcome to the Family

A/N: Shorter chapter this time, and another late submission for Elsanna week. Oops. This one's for Day 2: First Child. Hopefully with the next chapter I'll have time to catch up. For the sake of time restraints and my sanity, I'm limiting these to 1000 words a chapter now. However, I've really fallen in love with this one, so after Elsanna week's over I'll be writing this as a fully fleshed fic, likely with more than 7 chapters. So if you're enjoying this, that's something to look forward to. :)

* * *

Over the years, not many people had paid attention to Abby, always sitting by the window drawing on her own. She'd heard the quiet whispers and murmurs about disabled kids. It got harder when she reached double digits; very few chose to adopt older kids. She'd accepted the fact she'd likely live in orphanages and foster homes until she was old enough to go out on her own.

At first, when she was still just three, she'd always approach new parents-to-be with a hopeful gleam in her eye. With every polite rejection, she lost hope, until she found herself staying in her corner. She wasn't what they called a 'desirable child'; she was missing her right arm, had a severe scar on the right side of her face, was half-blind and had a permanent limp. She couldn't remember the tractor accident, but was lucky to be alive. That is, if luck was the right word.

Eight years of being shuffled around foster homes had hardened her, but she kept her spirit. She liked to draw landscapes, scenes of tranquil hills and seasides. On one such day, she was drawing a winter scene, and was shocked to hear a soft voice with a foreign accent. "Hello, Abby."

She paused, caught off guard, and slowly turned to face the speaker. She was met with kind blue eyes and a warm smile. She cautiously smiled back, looking over the woman's shoulder to see another woman, probably her partner. Both looked at her with gleaming eyes. "Hi," she said, looking at the pair with equal parts skepticism and hope.

"I'm Elsa, and this is my wife, Anna." Anna gave a small wave. "What are you drawing?" Abby moved the winter scene so they could see it: a frozen waterfall with ice-covered willows around it, fresh snowfall on the ground surrounding the area.

Anna leaned in, smiling at the drawing. She shared a knowing glance with her wife, before turning to Abby. "Winter, huh?" Abby nodded enthusiastically. "I think we're gonna get on like a house on fire. Or, in this case, snow. A house in snow."

Amused, Abby watch the redhead fiddle with a lock of hair, brushing it behind her ear. Things were going great already. She couldn't wait to get to know these women.

* * *

After they'd filled out their personal details, Anna and Elsa said simultaneously "We want Abby," sharing a glance at one another's timing. They'd met with Abby a few times, and adored her charm, manners, independence, spirit and even her hint of attitude. She was the one.

The admin worker breathed a sigh of relief. "I heard you two were getting on with her. I'm sure you three will be a very happy family." She filled in Abby's details, and handed them the final paper to sign. "You'll make wonderful mothers."

Elsa signed her name quickly and fluidly, being used to marking her autograph at public events. She was warmed on the inside, knowing this time, it was so she could become the mother she wanted to be.

Anna's hand was shaking slightly as she hovered the pen over the paper; with a sniffle of joy, she signed. "I can't believe we're mothers," Anna rejoiced.

The admin was beaming, happy tears of her own starting to form. "Let's go get your daughter."

* * *

Anna smiled as she put the key in the lock of their front door. She paused to breathe, Elsa squeezing her shoulder as little Abby stood behind them, rocking from foot to foot in anticipation. Anna turned the key, pushed the door open, proudly announcing "Welcome home, Abby."

Abby's bright green eyes opened wide with wonder and awe as she entered the sizable home, Elsa by her side, smiling down at her. "Home…" she whispered with awe, frozen in place.

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down slightly. "You can walk past the entrance, dear. The place is all yours" Abby walked slowly, looking around at her new well-presented family home.

Anna sat on the couch, inviting Abby to sit next to her. She sat, with Elsa on her other side. They shared a comfortable silence as Abby looked around a little more, then looked between her new parents. "So," Abby marveled, "You're my mums now."

Elsa gave her a warm smile and nod, while Anna shouted "YES! Uh, yes, we are. And we'll be the best mums to ever mum." Both Elsa and Abby laughed at her antics.

"Do you want to see your room?" Elsa asked, placing a soft hand on Abby's shoulder.

Abby smiled and nodded enthusiastically, so her mums lead her up the stairs, turning to the first room on the left. The pair waited behind her, excited to see what she'd think of the place. She turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open and taking in the sight before her.

The room was painted light blue, with white wooden furniture and a nice, king single bed. There was an art desk with paper, art journals and pencils waiting to be used. There was a small easel with acrylic paints resting on it, and a small study desk with a computer. She had a bedside table, built-in wardrobe, and a small bookshelf over the study desk.

Abby had no words. She turned to hug her mothers, arm around Anna's waist and head nuzzling into Elsa's side. The two smiled down at her, hugging her warmly. Finally, she lifted her head to look into their eyes. "Thank you."

Smiling back, Elsa said "You don't have to thank us, dear. We love you."

"I love you too."


	3. All is Not as it Seems

A/N: I'm terrible with timezones, but I think this one might be _just_ on the nick of time, for a change. The theme today is Strained Marriage, though I went for a little more of a 'strained family' angle because this affects Abby, too. Next chapter we'll get some proper family fluff, I'm really looking forward to that one. :) Enjoy, hope you guys like this one!

* * *

"Well we can't just homeschool her!" Anna slammed her fist on the kitchen table.

"I know, but we can't send her to one of those high-profile schools. All those famous kids, there's media everywhere!"

"Maybe we could go for public high schooling, you know, like most families!"

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Anna, can we just talk calmly about this in the morning? It's late."

"No, Elsa, I've tried talking calmly, but you just can't decide on one single option!" Anna turned her back to her, fuming. "Besides, we wouldn't be yelling our problems into the night if you didn't spend so much time at the rink."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair. You know I have to train for the Olympics."

Anna swung around to face her again, furious. "The Olympics are in _two years!_"

"You know it has to be perfect. _I_ have to be perfect. If I screw this up, you can say goodbye to most of our income!"

Anna seethed, "Can't we just choose a high school for our daughter first?!"

"There's a school nearby that… that takes students…"

"Oh no!" Anna roared. "Not _there_. You know she'd hate it there. Besides, we don't want her to deal with any more of _this_." Anna pointed to the open copy of _Hot Hot Gossip_ on the kitchen table. _'Valkoinen-Hart Kid Runs Into Lamppost.'_

"Why do we even have that? Why did you buy that?!" She took it, held it for a moment, and threw it back down in rage. "I _told _you to stop when they started stalking Abby and it stopped being fun."

"Me? Oh no, don't you put this on me, I found it this afternoon. I know you put it here!"

"Oh, it wasn't you. Right."

"Well it's not like I'm interested in 'Engineering CEO Marries Martial Arts Star' or any of that!"

"Maybe you're just-"

"I want to go to Arendelle Private."

Both pairs of eyes turned to Abby, standing at the top of the stairs, holding a full plastic bag. She walked down, determination in her soft features. Elsa looked worried. "Dear, that place is swarming with the media. With all the famous kids and everything…"

"That's the point." She dropped the bag on the table. Anna and Elsa peered in cautiously, finding it full of copies of _Hot Hot_, as well as an assortment of other tabloids. "They're used to it. I'll fit right in."

"You left this here?" Anna wasn't sure if she should be mad or simply confused at her daughter's actions.

"Yes." She pulled two copies out of the bag, handing one to each of her mothers.

Elsa found what she was looking for. "'Bionic Arm Malfunction Makes Big Buzz.' Sweetie, you don't need to see these."

Abby simply held her tongue until Anna finished rifling through the pages. "Wait, you're not in this one."

"That's because you're missing the point." Both women looked to Abby, completely stumped. She pointed to the slightly rumpled one she'd left on the table, still open to the right page, pointing not to herself, but an older kid wearing dark glasses. "Max, son of some CEO or whatever. This article commends him for his early scholarship in mathematics, despite his blindness."

The wives looked at each other, uttering a soft 'oh' in unison. She pointed to the one Elsa was holding, a girl beside a painting of an old English style house. "Leah, one of Ariel's daughters, you know, the singer. She does amazing paintings of brick and sandstone houses, has a real eye for detail. This article actually mentions her Autism as part of her amazing talent."

She took the final copy from Anna, finding the page showing a picture of a teenage boy and girl hanging out. "Melody, Ariel's other daughter, with this guy Derrick. The writer's more concerned about whether or not they're going out than he is about Derrick's birth mark. Even these stupid rags have respect, or outright stop caring when these kids make their own names."

She gave them a moment to let it sink in. "So," Anna started cautiously, "You want to go to Arendelle private because of these kids?"

"Not specifically," Abby said, shaking her head. "It's just the atmosphere in general. Seems really welcoming, especially for a private school. And anyway," she pointed to the plastic bag, continuing, "Most of the kids featured in these things are Arendelle Private students. They're all used to it, nobody seems to even care."

"You want to do something to make you stand out?" Elsa asked as she straightened her back. "I assume you'll be drawing.

"There is that, yes, and also…" Abby winced. "Tennis. I want to play tennis." She stopped Elsa before the usual flow of comforting words came out. "I've been playing a bit at lunch; the other kids don't stand a chance. You've worked with Paralympic skaters, Mum. You think they've never seen a lefty with a limp?"

Elsa thought for a moment, but she couldn't argue with her daughter's logic. The three stood in silence for a moment as Abby finally spoke, hopeful. "So, Arendelle Private?" She put out her hand, a family tradition for settling arguments.

Thinking it over once more before smiling, Elsa put her hand in. "Arendelle Private."

Both blondes turned to Anna as the redhead looked between the two. She always had something to add to these. "Okay, just one more thing. You've got to get rid of those stupid magazines. And don't go getting any more."

Laughing, Abby said "Deal."

"Arendelle Private!" Anna rejoiced as she put her hand in, making a three hand fist-bump.

With everything done and dusted, Elsa rubbed her hands. "Now that's over and done with, we all need some sleep. You, to bed. And you," she looked to Anna with sympathy. "I can't believe I kicked you out last night. You're back in our room tonight. If you're not too mad at me."

Anna kissed her on the cheek and beamed, "I can't stay mad at you for long. Let's get ourselves some good sleep."


	4. Fun in the Sun

A/N: The family fluff is here at last! I finally got my writing mojo back, and have decided to continue this story. I love it so much that I just had to keep going with it. I hope you guys like this chapter, and you can expect the next one soon. Enjoy! ^_^

Also just a short note, this is probably going to be the shortest time-jump in this fic. It's only been a few days since the last chapter, whereas all the others take place months or years apart. The next chapter will be 2 years after this one. Just so you know. :3

* * *

On the weekend, the family decided to have a picnic at the local sports field. It was just what they all needed to rejuvenate after the stressful week they'd had. The trio sat on their picnic blanket, basket open, enjoying the platter of sandwiches Anna had prepared.

Chewing contently, Anna mumbled around a mouthful. "Sowhasinehbug?"

Elsa sent a glare her way, but grinned. Abby laughed, saying "What? Mum, don't talk with your mouth full." Still chewing, Anna rolled her eyes and pointed to Abby's duffel bag. "Ah, I was hoping you'd ask about that."

Both parents watched her expectantly as she unzipped it, pulling out two tennis rackets. "They've got some nets here, so I wanted to see if either of you are up for facing me."

Elsa took one of the rackets, turning it around a few times and experimenting with different grips. "It's been a long time since I used one of these," she mused. "I'm not sure I'd be good anymore."

Snatching the racket off her, Anna held it proud, boasting "Oh yeah, baby! I've always wanted to give this a go."

Giggling, Abby asked, "You've never played?"

"Nope! I used to bounce tennis balls at the wall and catch them, but that's about it."

Abby gave her a confident smirk. "Well, now's your chance. Let's see what you've got."

* * *

After finishing their sandwiches, they packed up their stuff and made their way to the small practice court, enclosed by wire fencing. Abby and Anna stood at opposing ends of the court, with Elsa sitting on a bench to watch.

Abby spent a moment adjusting her prosthetic before grabbing a ball from her bag and turned to face Anna as she bounced it with her racket for a moment. Anna was waiting, bouncing on her feet in anticipation. "You sure you're ready?" Abby called.

"Yes! I am so ready, I'm as ready as ever."

Abby threw her a cheeky, knowing look before handing a heavy serve. The ball bounced in Anna's side of the court and rocketed right past her. It hit the fence and fell to the ground. Anna looked between it and her daughter, stunned. She hadn't even had time to raise her racket. Elsa chuckled softly at the scene.

"Come on, Mum!" Abby mocked. "You're supposed to actually hit the ball."

Throwing it back to her, Anna complained, "I wasn't ready!"

Catching it with her racket and bouncing it again, Abby's smirk grew wider. "And I thought you were 'ready as ever.'"

"Well, not for that!" Anna stood with her legs wider, rocking back and forth, imitating the players she'd seen on TV. "But I'm ready now! Come at me!"

Abby shook her head, serving softer this time. Anna hit it back, but it hit the net and fell to the ground. She looked deflated as Elsa retrieved the ball and handed it back to Abby.

"Don't worry. Try angling your racket up a little, like this." She held it at an angle, demonstrating a better grip. "It should get over the net if you hold it that way."

Anna copied the grip, getting used to it. "Okay, like this?"

"Just like that! You'll be playing like a pro in no time," she encouraged.

She served again, and when Anna hit it back, it soared over the net and bounced toward Abby. She returned the hit, encouraging "That's it! You've got it!"

They went back and forth for a few hits before Anna hit it out of the court. "You know, this is harder than it looks," she murmured, taking a few breaths and wiping her forehead.

Abby got the ball and tossed it back to Anna. "You try serving this time."

Anna furrowed her brow, working out the best way to send a serve. Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she tossed the ball in the air and hit it with all her strength, imitating the hand which caught her off guard. It spun, landing just inside the line, before bouncing out of the court.

Abby stood with her arm to the side, being just a hair from having reached it. She stood in shock for a moment before laughing.

"Yes!" Anna cheered, dramatically making a fist and striking a pose.

"Good work!" Abby praised, proud at her mother's quick learning.

Anna picked up her water bottle, taking a long drink. "That really took it out of me," she sighed. Turning to Elsa she asked, "Want to give it a go?"

Elsa thought for a moment before stretching her arms. "Alright, I'll give it a try." She looked to Anna who already seemed a little worn out. "You need a rest anyway."

They swapped places, Anna now watching the blondes getting ready to face each other. Abby served, and Elsa hit the ball back softly. They shared a few hits, and Abby realized Elsa was going easy on her. She rolled her eyes as she returned the ball faster, forcing Elsa to quicken the pace.

"That's more like it!" Abby exclaimed as the game got fiercer. Elsa was surprised at how much she remembered of the game, having not played since focusing on her skating. Eventually, she got a little tired, and the ball rolled out of the court when she hit it back.

Abby walked over to her, slapping her on the back in good sportsmanship. "Looks like you've still got it, eh?"

Elsa took a moment to catch her breath before replying, "Yeah, I haven't had a match like that in years."

Packing her gear up as Elsa went to join her wife on the bench, Abby suggested, "How about you trade your skates for a racket? I think you'd do really well with some practice."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and replied "It's not really my thing. But if you ever want a game, I'll be up for it. That was fun."

Abby raised her chin and deadpanned, "Not going to go easy on me next time?"

Elsa chuckled shyly, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know what to expect."

Smirk back in place, Abby teased, "You weren't expecting me to be good?"

"I, uh…" Elsa's eyes widened as she tried to find the words.

"I'm just messing, Mum. Now you know I can hold my own, right?"

Impressed with her daughter's work on the court, Elsa beamed, "You can do more than that, sweetie. I'm glad to see you've found a passion."

"Yeah, you're really good!" Anna chimed in.

"So…" Abby started, trying to sound casual. "How about some private lessons?"

The wives looked at each other for a moment before Anna started howling with laughter. "I knew it! I knew you wanted something!"

Abby scratched the back of her neck, grinning awkwardly. "Well, you know, I-"

Anna cut her off by putting her fist in front of her. "It's a great idea, honey. You could go really far with this."

Abby smiled brighter, and looked to Elsa hopefully. Elsa didn't skip a beat and rested her fist beside Anna's. "I'm proud of you, sweetie, and I'd be so proud to see you face the champions."

As Abby fist-bumped both her mothers, she was gleaming. "Yes! Private lessons, thanks, mums."

Anna winked at her. "Now, go get 'em, tiger!"


End file.
